


[Kuroshitsuji x Reader Oneshot]

by Ashestospace



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Victorian, BDSM, Canon - Manga, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, Manga & Anime, Meet-Cute, Multi, One Shot, Platonic BDSM, Romance, Smut, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashestospace/pseuds/Ashestospace
Summary: This is a Oneshot book I been working on for the past few months with the Kuroshitsuji Characters. My writing is not the best but I love sharing these little stories with these characters from the Series. There's Fluff, angst, and lemon. I take request as well if anyone is interested. All these characters belong to Yana.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Reader, Claude Faustus/Reader, Finnian & Ciel Phantomhive, Finnian/Reader, Grell Sutcliff/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, William T. Spears/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: Anime One-Shots/Multi-Chapters, Black Butler, Favorite Kuroshitsuji Writings, Kuroshitsuji Fanworks Circus





	1. Ciel x maid!reader Part 1

# Ciel Phantomhive x Maid!reader

It's been almost 2 years and a half since I been working in the Phantomhive Manor and by each passing day, it feels more like home too me. I smile softly as I clean a teacup with a rag, I can still remember like it was yesterday, Since My dear Master and Sebastian found me in that old forsaking place I used to 'live' in. A soft sigh escapes my lips as I place the cup down. Keep it together Y/n, there's no room to remember the harsh past. The priority in this life now is to keep the Manor at least in one piece and protect that young lord and everyone that have come to become so close as family to me.

I step off the little stool I was standing up on while I watch the dishes. Softly rubbing my hands as I look around the kitchen, everything was finally clean and in shape. A smile rose to my face as a place my hands on my hips. "Finally we can gladly say this place is in one p-".

- ** _Clash!-_**  
 ** _-sounds of people screaming from afar_** -

"Yyyy/nnnn!!!" Finnian's panic voice called out from outside the backyard. My shoulders dropdown. "Of course it was too good to last" I mutter out under my breath as I quickly ran out to the backyard. Once outside my jaw nearly drop as my eyes winded by the mess am witnessing. Finnian is holding a tree trunk while sobbing. while Meyrin, Bardroy, and Snake try to put down a small fire that covers the flowers in the garden. Some statues in the distant where destroy as with some trees also. The poor garden! Completely destroy!

"Now what in the bloody blazes is happening here!?" I shouted as I ran down the stairs case to them. Anger but mostly worry and panic covering my facial features. "We are very sorry Miss Y/n yes we are! W-we try to plant some flowers that the master order b-but one of those nasty rabbits where eating th-the flowers a-" Meyrin tried to explain. "I try to catch it but I ended up destroying the flowers we planted, Waaah!" Finnian cut in as he cried his eyes out. He holds on to my dress as he kept apologizing to me. I looked back at the rest as they looked away in shame. Another sigh escapes my mouth as I softly patted Finnian strawberry blonde head, trying to calm him down. This isn't the first time this has happened, its clear but I could never bring myself to be actually mad at any of them for real.

"There, there Finnian don't cry. Take big breaths and clean does tears. Can someone get me a bucket of water to put out that fire, Sebastian can not see this mess" I quickly order out. Even though being only 2 years older than the young master I been treated like a young adult already like him by my behavior and strict demeanor when it came to a serious situation. The 4 of them stood up straight and give me their usual 'yes Ma'am' before scattering in different directions to look for say bucket of water.

I rubbed my temples as I looked around again. _This is not good, if Sebastian sees this we might not see the light of day by his wrath! I can not take getting scold by him again._ Panic was taking over me as I looked back at the mess. "Oh dear..." I mumbled out fidgeting with the end of my sleeves. I saw Bard ran back and FINALLY put out the fire. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, quickly they cheer between each other. "See? What I told ya! we totally got this under control! We don't need Sebastian to keep everything tidy!" Bard says as he flexes his bicep while holding it. Grinning to himself with his eyes closed as he smiles at the rest.

"Bard please watch your mouth, Seba-" I cut myself off as Sebastians tall dark figure pass by me and made his way over to Bardroy whose back was facing him. "What was that Y/-Yaoow!!" Sebastian hit Bardroy right on the head, which he quickly hold on too. "Now what happened here? Hmm?" Sebastian's low but soothing voice said as he looked back at them with a close eye smile. A dark and scary Aura was clearly visible from our view as his faked smile was still present. "M-mister Sebastian! W-we can e-explain!" Finnian exclaimed as he waved his arms around in panic while already tearing up again, Meyrin covers her face as Snake stood quiet. All of them once again in a panic.

" There isn't enough time for explanations, the young master will be going out later in the evening and tea time is in a few minutes. Y/n can you please be a dear and get the young master his tea and treat for the evening before departing? I will.." He sighs deeply as he looked around then back to the servants. "handle this.." He almost mutters out."Right away" I said as a bow before walking inside quickly. There was no way in God's name I will be around when Sebastian is about to unleash full hell on the servants because of their careless acts. _I do hope he goes a bit easier this time on them_. One can truly wish, but that was clearly not happening.

I quickly hurried down the halls to the Young lord's study, the cart was conveniently set to the side of the door practically waiting for me to take it in. I dusted off my dress before nervously knocking on the door. I was trying to hold back the blush trying to rise up on my cheeks by the idea of Going inside to the Master's studies....alone..with him... "Enter" a bored tone came from the other side of the wooden door, which can only belong to My dear Young Master. A smile dared to come to my lips as an open up the door and push the cart in. There I saw him, he was sitting in his big office chair while writing down on some papers on his desk. He had such a neutral expression on. The expression that I always try to decipher into what might be going through his head. "Good evening Young Master," I said as I stop the cart next to him. His head quickly shot over to my direction as he blinked a few times as he looked at me. He seemed like he wasn't expecting me at all. It quickly gave me a weird feeling in my chest, but ignore it as I serve him tea. "Good evening Y/N..." He mumbled out as he lay back on his chair as he looked at me quietly. I could actually feel my stomach flipping and turning by his gaze on me. "Where's Sebastian?" He asked as he watches me place his plate of strawberry cake down with a cup of tea in front of him. "Oh well you see my lord, something came up. He will return soon" I said politely as I looked at him. "Let me guess, those buffoons messed up the Garden again?" He asked as he sips on his tea with an unamused look. I sigh softly before smiling a bit. "Yes my lord, it seems they have accidentally ruined some flowers in the garden...again" I mumble out.

A small 'tch' noise came out of him as he looked down at his piece of cake. "Of course, I'm not even surprised." He mumbles out. I stood next to him as he finishes off his piece of cake before grabbing the plate and setting it down on the cart. "Well if that is all I will leave you then Young lord, Sebastian did say you two will be leaving later so I will make sure to get all your things ready," I said as I bow down. I need to get out of here, the longer I stay alone with him the more I feel my heart about to come out of my chest. I turn around to leave before his voice stops me in my tracks.

"Y/n" he said from where he sat. My heart skipped a bit as I slowly turn around. His chin was resting on the palm of his hand as he looked at me. His sky blue eye carefully studies me as I clearly knew I had a surprised look on my face. "Y..yes my Lord?" I stutter out. _Dear Y/n you must look like a fool to stutter something so simple!._ I curse at myself as gulp down the knot on my throat. He still had the neutral look on his face but deep down as I kept looking in his eye I swear I could see..amusement in them? No...Some types of mischief might suit it more. But whatever it was it felt like it was eating me whole with such a simple look. "The Queen has sent me out to investigate something out of town that involves a case of recent disappearing of young children and woman, I will like you to come with me and Sebastian to check it out." He calmly explains. This took me back completely. He never needs me in cases, and I usually only leave the Manor to go out to buy what we need. This is quite odd, but I can't just refuse. This might even be a change to might get closer to h- dear heavens Y/n get your heads out of the clouds! "I will gladly accompany you my lord," I said in a confident tone.

He hums in approval of my respond. "Good, Sebastian will bring your clothing to your room" he added, "We will be attending a normal public gathering down the docks. It's some type of Summer festival, so you will need causal clothing" Sebastian suddenly spoke out from behind me. I jump slightly as I quickly turn around to look at him pass by me. _When did he even get in!?!? He needs to STOP doing that._ I hold onto my chest as I watch him chuckled at my reaction.

Ciel sends him a rather annoy looked but quickly brushes it off as he stared back at me. "Hopefully we can find a start on the leading of this investigation, whoever is involved seems to be more interesting in young girls and boys. So you and I will be what you will say the bait in this little game of whoever is behind this." Ciel said as he fidgets with his pen in hand as he watches my expression go serious as I listen. "Alright, so if we do end up finding whoever it is and he tries to get us before Mister Sebastian is around.." I looked down before looking at Ciel with a serious look. _"I will take him down once you order,"_ I said in a serious low tone.

"Hm, very good," Ciel said as he pushes his papers away to the side. He felt his heartbeat raising and he didn't understand why. Was it because of the way you seem so overprotective of him? Or was it the way you talk that drove him to the excitement on what will happen? Sebastian watches quietly as the smile or his face grew slightly.

"Well since Miss Y/N knows what's the plan, Why don't we get ready Young lord?" Sebastian said as he leans behind Ciel's chair to pull it back. Ciel sigh as he stood up. "Might as well get it over with, can't keep the Queen waiting." The young Earl said as he started to walk out of the room. Y/N bowed as she waited for him to pass before following. Sebastian closes the door behind him. "I already place your clothing in your room Y/n, do get ready. I will get you in a few before we leave" Sebastian instructed to the small young maid. "Yes sir, please excuse me." Y/n said as she quickly bowed again and walked off to her room. Ciel quietly watches her walked off out of sight in the hallway as he holds his cane. "Don't stare too long my Lord" Sebastian said in a teasing tone snapping the young boy out of his trance. "Be quiet" he quickly said as he shakes his head slightly, his cheeks a soft color of pink as he walked off to his room with his butler in black following along. _This will be awfully fun to watch..._ Sebastian thought to himself as he smirked.

Y/n close the door behind her letting her body softly slide down to the floor. She couldn't help by smile widely as she holds her pink cheeks in her hands. _He wants me to help in a cas_ e _??? He wants me to investigate alone...with him...he trusts me enough to help him out!?._ Y/n softly patted her cheeks as she looked down still smiling. Her hand softly reaching up to the end of the bow that held her hair up. It was a black color that luckily fitted her maid uniform. Her smile grew as she felt her blush worsen by the thoughts that started filling her mind. _I remember when he gave it to me..._ She looked up to her bed before standing up. Looking at the attire that Sebastian had picked out for her. It was a rather simple white and blue dress, with long sleeves and skirt that reach down below the knees. It was simple but cute. _I can't fail this mission..no matter what happens... I will protect the young master..just as he protected me._ _.._

After a few hours of getting ready they where all ready to go. Bardroy was helping Sebastian get some luggage into the carriage as they prepare to leave. "We won't be out for too long, do _not_ break or destroy anything while we are gone" Sebastian demanded as he looked at the 4 servants smiling at him unfazed by his little threat. "Yes, sir!" They all said. Finnian ran over to help Ciel up the carriage, but stop to pull Y/n in a tight hug before helping her in also. "Take care Y/N please be careful will you?" He said worried as he held into the female's shoulders. Y/n let out a small giggle at the little farmers worried actions. "I will don't need to worry Finny" she patted his head softly as she pushes some of his hair off his face. Ciel looked at them interact before looking away irritated. "Hurry up will you know, we don't have all day" He mutters out. Y/N looked over to him before getting up into the carriage, waving to the rest goodbye. Sebastian hum slightly at this as he got in as well.

I place my hands on my lap as I looked out the window. Its been quite the while since I been out of the Manor. "The dress looks quite lovely on you Y/n, glad it's a good fit on you" Sebastian brought me back to reality as I looked over to him. "O-oh thank you, Sebastian, that's kind of you to say" I smiled at him as a blush creeps on my cheeks now feeling both their attention on me now. "What do you think master, I did choose a good one for her didn't I?" Sebastian said looking at the boy taking him off guard by the question. Ciel clears his throat as he looked at Y/n. "It looks..quite lovely on you, it does fit you perfectly." A soft blush rose to his cheeks as he spoke. But poor Y/n face was a bright pink before looking away quickly. "T-thank you.." She whispers out. Sebastian let out a small chuckle as he sighs. _Amusing indeed..._

A few hours pass before they arrived out of the city and to the coast, Sebastian helps both the young lord and Y/n out of the carriage and they soon were greeted by music and people celebrating as kids run passed them. Whatever this festival was about, was clearly taking over the whole town and businesses. Ciel quietly looked around the streets were filled with people. "It's better for us to head to the hotel and get settled before we start to look around my lord" Sebastian suggested as he looked around the crowds of people walking around. "Hm alright it will be better anyways" Ciel holds into his cane as They started to walk down the streets. Y/n looked around amazed by the decorations the whole city had put together for this festival. Not even noticing that her spacing out of the decorations was making her trail off a bit far away from Ciel and Sebastian. Whom he turns around to glance back only to see her far away looking into a store window smiling to herself.

I glanced down at the stuff animals in the shop window. It was one of the lords business Bitter rabbits! I always thought they look so cute with the stitched up clothes. Before I look over to the other toys someone suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to start walking. Easily I start to panic out but soon calm down seeing the young lord was the one dragging me along. I stared at the back of his head as we walk. "You should be more careful....a lady such as yourself can be easily lost here or worse..." He said loud enough for me to hear as he glances over to me. His blue eyes showing something out of place to me I couldn't explain if I could. It sends a light shiver down my spine as I looked down at his hand holding my wrist _. Too close..._

He leads us back to where Sebastian was waiting for us at the entrance of the hotel. He waited for us to catch up before heading inside. We waited quietly for our room. The heat of my face was coming back as I notice the young lord's hands still holding mine. He must have not noticed this or something cause he seemed unconsciously intertwine his fingers with mine. I looked back up at him a bit shyly and nervous than usual. He was talking to Sebastian about something but I couldn't even concentrate on what! This was too distracting

"Did you heard that Y/n?"Ciel said as he looked at hee. The short girl snapped out of it as she blinked at him. "Huh???" She said dumbfounded on what he said. "I said we will be sharing all the same room, but there will be more than one bed so you don't have to worry much it will only be for a day or two." Ciel said. "Were you even listening?" Sebastian added with a raised brow.

I laugh nervously. "My apologies, I might have zoned out while waiting.." She scratches her cheek with her free hand. _How cute..._ He couldn't help it but find her behavior simply adorable. He finds your shy side so uncontrollably cute and appealing to him. He just wanted to tease you more if he could. God how he _wanted_ too... It was strange for him to admit too this, that he thought things like this from someone else other than his fiance, but it was simply impossible. It was getting harder and harder every day for him to stop thinking about you constantly. "Let us get going then," Sebastian said as he leads them to their room a few floors up.

Once we got on the room Sebastian place all the things down. "Well let us get started shall we?" He said going straight to the point. But soon stop as he clear his throat as he looked over to his Master hand still holding you'rs. Ciel's poor face flushed pink quickly as he let go. "Yes, of course, we already know where he's going to strike, we just need to know when and whom and what area of the festival will be his next target might be," Ciel said trying to play it off as he walked to the bed and sat down. You blink a few times as you thought. "Wouldn't it be better to look around the places where we can infer that the kidnapping might take place? The festival has plenty of places where any of this can happen" She though out loud as she walked around the room back and forth. "Hm..you're right on that, Sebastian scout all the different areas that may be possible for this" Ciel said as he softly rubbed the ring on his "Yes my lord," Sebastian said as he places his hand on his chest. Going over to the luggage and taking some clothes off. "Better get change into this then if we're going to start then" Sebastian added as he pulls out Ciels costume for this case. Which he signs heavily. "...great..." he said with dread in his tone.

\---

After we got ready Sebastian went ahead to look around leaving me and the Young master alone looking around by ourselves. Everything seems normal as we roam around. Everywhere we go there was some kind of attraction or market out. Many people cheering and enjoying themselves. "This is quite the entertainment for many people isn't my lord?" I said as I looked back at him. He had his usual bored look on his face as he looked to the small booth of games. "It will be for most, but this is mostly just filthy games that are made to scam people" he mumbled out. I crack a small smile at him. "Awe come on it's not all that bad, how..how about we try one! S-since you know nothing much has happened and it's still pretty early.." I fidget with my hands. He glanced back at me before sighing. "Fine so be it, which game do you want to try?" He asked with a raised brow. "O-oh! Uh, umm...how about that one, with the balls and towers?" I pointed it out _I didn't think he'll agree.._. It seems simple enough. It was your typical throw a ball and hit the tower to get a prize. He hums slightly before heading over to it, I quickly trail behind him. "Two please," he said at the old man behind the booth. He didn't say much other than hand over the balls and take Ciel's money. "Here go first," he said handing me one of the balls. A took it, looking at the target before easily hitting it down. I smile widely as a clap my hands together. "Yes! I got it on the first try!" I cheer, I looked back at Ciel "you try to know!" I exclaim giving him the ball. "Me?" He blurts out taken back "you're the one who wanted to play this silly game," he said crossing his arms. "Yeah but... I also wish for you to have a bit of fun too my lord.." I said smiling at him. He thought for a moment before sighing deeply. "Fine only once.." He mumbles out as he grabbed the ball and looked at the small tower. He threw the ball and...missed, oh dear. "Oh no, well at-" "let me do it again" he cut me off as he threw another ball at it. It only knocks half of the tower down. "Oh, you hit it!" I said clapping again. Ciel smirks slightly satisfied that he got it. There was no way he was gonna look bad in front of a lady, let alone you of all people.

"Here's your prize" mumble out the old man as he handed me a small stuff animal. "Oh thank you, sir," I said grabbing the small animal. "That wasn't that bad, now was it my lord?" She said looking at him. "...let us do another one" Ciel blurt out as he looked at another booth. I blinked several times at this before smiling at him. _It won't do any harm if we play a bit, its still to early for anything to happen yet_ "Um okay, Just one more though...we still have a case to solve after all " I added as she followed her master. _I can for sure give her a bigger prize than that._ Ciel thought to himself as he walked in front of another booth. Slamming a few coins in the counter. "Two please"

One game went to two and to two to five. They almost ended up playing many of the game around while Ciel failing in half of them but still managing to get you at least one big stuff bear which had you blushing madly but still smiling in gratitude by his efforts on winning you a prize. Somehow we both manage to have a bit of actual much fun, Ciel actually seemed to be enjoying himself as he let out a small laugh or two over my excitement or praise of him winning any game. "Where to next my lord?" I said as I looked up to the sky, it was full of stars already. _Nothing seemed to happen yet..maybe..we haven't noticed yet?_ "Ciel" he suddenly said in a serious tone. "I beg y-your pardon?" I blurt outback as I stared at him wide-eyed. "I want you to call me Ciel, at least when we are alone. I don't like you saying 'young master' all the times it gets on my nerves" he confessed as he scratch on his neck as he looked to the side. "O-oh okay, if you said so...Ciel.." I whisper out his name and practically letting it roll out my tongue for the first time. A blush manages to creep on both our faces because of that simple moment. "L-lets get going, then I think I saw caramel apples up ahead and I'm starving over here by all of this walking, and the fact that nothing is happen yet is even more tiring," he said as he continues to walk forward. "Alright, I am quite hungry t-oah!" My heel got stuck in a crack on the ground. My body going forward as I began to fall. I close my eyes waiting to feel the floor greet my face but it never came. The only thing I could feel was the embrace of someone holding my body tightly as they tried not to fall themselves. I slowly open my e/c to meet a blue one that was looking directly at me with surprise and worried. "A..are you alright?..." He breathes out as he looked at me. "Y-yeah I think so..." I whisper out. I felt my heart beating against my chest madly and I knew he could feel it too with how close we were. But we still didn't move we just stood like that. With me in his arms staring at each other as our face got worse with the second as the heat arose. "Ci-Ciel..?" I whisper out as I softly hold into his shoulders. _I can't look away... I can't..._ The navy blue-haired boy was leaning forward by just hearing her voice. "Yes Y/n?..." He whispers out. He felt like his heart was about to come out of his chest. _Has she always been this beautiful?_ He didn't want to look away from her, it was like he was completely hypothesized by her. "I-i t-"   
  
  


"Ciel? Is that you over there?" A rather high pitched voice called out from afar. He quickly turns away over to the voice direction. They both quickly let go of each other. _Oh no, why here of all places? And why now!_  
  
  
  



	2. Ciel x Maid!Reader Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second and last part from the first chapter posted for Ciels Oneshot, Ciels and the reader's little fun time has been caught short and brought back to the mission in hand.

~Previously~

"C-Ciel?.." I manage to whisper out. The navy blue-haired boy could only lean closer at her voice. "Yes Y/n...?" He whispers out to her. He couldn't tear his eyes from her... He felt like his heart was about to come out of his chest. Has she always been this beautiful? He didn't want to look away from her, it was like he was completely hypothesized by her. "I-i t-"

"Ciiieel? Is that you over there?" A rather high pitched voice called out from afar. He quickly turns away over to the voice direction. They both quickly let go of each other. Oh no, why here of all places? And why now!

As soon as they parted away, they quickly got their composure as they looked over to the well familiar blonde-haired girl who tried to get to them with her maid trailing behind her calling for her to wait. She wasn't completely in their field of view but it was hard not to miss her. In a quick panic, many things flooded Ciel's mind. Why is Elizabeth here?! Seem to be the first thing to pop on his mind. And what is she gonna think once she sees him in this silly outfit his wearing?. In a sudden swift movement, Ciel's and your vision were a blur as you two got grabbed and carried away in a blink of an eye behind a stand. Sebastian standing tall as he shields them from the blonde girl who passes by. Looking quite confused as she swore she saw the familiar blue navy, haired boy.

A loud sigh of relief escape both of us. "that was a close call.." Sebastian said with an almost teasing smile as he steps back. "uh yeah.." I mumble out as a let my body relax, I didn't even notice how tense that situation got me. Ciel seemed to be the same as he peeks his head out the stand over to see Elizabeth walking away. "Sebastian did you knew Lizzy will be attending the festival?" he said to his butler with anger and annoyment in his tone. Sebastian only closes his eyes as he smiles and places his hand on where his heart was supposed to be. " I did not my lord, if I knew Lady Midford was attending I would have told you." he simply said as he kept smiling at his young master. "but I do have to ask my lord, what where you two doing be-" "Nothing, lets move before Lizzy ends up actually spotting us" Ciel quickly interrupted the butler as he started walking away. Ciel's cheeks were burning up as he tried playing it off, both his servants following behind his heels.

I softly played with the end of my sleeves as I followed them. what was he going to do moments ago? was he?..no no..he wasn't..was he? I could feel my cheeks heat up by the thought. Sebastian cleared his throat as he kept following the young boy. "While I was searching the area, I might have found some odd activities coming from a stand-up, its a magic performance and it seems to be popular so far with what I have seen. It seems to be catching everyone's eye." Sebastian said as Ciel look back at him. " What's the odd activity that catches your eye?" Ciel asks with a raised eyebrow. "Well the host seemed pretty normal, a man in his late 30's I presume. But he works alone and his performance and acts seemed to be suspiciously impressive for just a man to do by himself" he said as he thought out loud. "As in...acts of disappearing certain objects and making them reappear. I watch carefully but haven't managed to understand how he's doing it, with permission I would suggest keeping an eye on that performer my lord" he added. "Hm...very well, lets head over and see this so-called magician," Ciel said waving a hand uninterested. 

As we made our way over to where the so-called magician was performing, it was already crowded with a handful of people. I jump slightly on my heels trying to peak over the crowd. No use the only thing I could see was the mere outline of whoever was performing. "Let's try getting closer," I told Ciel who couldn't see either from where we stood. A sudden spark of confidence washing me as I grab his hand and made my way through the crowd and to the front. The heat on my cheek daring to come back as I gently let go of his hand as soon as we got to the front.

My attention quickly went to the stage in front of us, a tall man dress up in a tuxedo held a top hat as he showed it to the crowd, it was empty on the inside. He then looks inside of it, reaching inside to pull out a tight up handkerchief of different colors. The crowd started clapping impress by the stunt that the magician pull. It seemed pretty simple, nothing so drastic. He continues to pull out more simple tricks, cards, pigeons, all of them simple and small to catch the eyes of the kids that look mesmerized by all of it. Ciel didn't seem to impress what so ever. Starting too think it was a waste of time, but before he turns over to pull you away to leave he took a glance at your smiling face. It wasn't overjoyed or amaze by the silly little tricks. You were giving those rare genuine smiles that seem so rare to the sight of seeing all these little kids so cheerful with their friends and family. The idea of it made you feel a bit sad but at ease that these kids were having at least a sense of fun in all of this. Ciel quietly stares at you, his heart suddenly pounding against his chest again as he reaches over to grab your hand. Your surprise look almost made it beat out his chest as he clear his throat. "Let us get moving... I don't think there are any signs of anything bad here.." He said loud enough for you to hear. "Oh, o-okay then" you mumble out smiling at him slightly looking down at his hand and yours. You ignored the squeezing feeling in your chest as you both started to walk away.

"Now for my next act! I will make someone Disappear! Any volunteers?" We both stop on our tracks as we looked back at the stage. The children around us quickly raise their hands wanting to get chosen. The man looked around the crowd before his eyes landed on a girl barely next to me. "You there come on up!" The man said as he encourages the girl to go upstage. The girl quickly run-up to the stage excitedly as she stood next to the man. "Now lady's and gentlemen, boy and girls ill make this lovely Volunteer disappear in the county of 3!" He said as he pulls out a long purple cloak and places it on top of the girl. "There's no way" Ciel said as he watches. "One....two....three!" He quickly removed the cloak from where the girl stood.

Just like he said, the girl wasn't in where she was! She Disappears! My eyes almost came out of my face in shook. "N..no way he did it!?" I said holding tightly into Ciel's arm as I pointed to the stage. He seems just as shocked. "What in the bloody hell?" He whispers out as he squinted his eye. The man bows as people applaud to him, throwing coins into the stage. "Thank you thank you! Now to bring her back" he places the cloak in the air again and did quick hand movement to move it around. The girl standing still back to where she was before. More applauds fill the air in amazement, money kept being thrown into the stage. He helps the girl down off the stage, she seems completely disoriented on where she was, spacing out even. Ciel and I exchange glances before starting to walk back to where Sebastian was. What happened still not wanting to process correctly in my mind. "How did he even do that...there wasn't anything for him to hide her or time..." I mumble out. "See what I mean? It might be a trick of the eye that he might be doing but I'm still not quite sure" Sebastian said as he holds into his chin in a thinking manner. "It's getting late, let's wait for a bit and stick around if anything else happens," Ciel said as he finally let go of me again and made his way to sit on a box. 

A few hours pass and nothing seemed to happen, the man did the same performance two more times before it was time to pack up for the night. We hid nearby where he couldn't see us as we waited for him to leave to the back of the stage. "Do you think we"ll find anyone back there?" I asked quietly in a whisper to Ciel. He stopped quietly as he thought, "maybe... if this guy is behind this then let's hope we find the missing kids alright " he said back. Sebastian made his way over to us quietly as he looked over to the Halley back to the back of the stage. "Alright, it's late enough and he must have packed all his things and gone, let us go and check out what we can find". We both nodded as we stood up, and sneak our way quickly down the Halley way and to the backstage. Everything was dark but we still had to be careful, Sebastian peeks over the tent that leads us inside the back. We carefully walk around as we started looking for any clues. "this place is too small to keep anyone hostage, if he was really behind this then he'll have to move his victims very carefully so he wouldn't get caught" Ciel thought out loud as he looked through some act equipment. "Well he did leave with a rather large suitcase, But I doubt he actually manages to pull that one off so simple" Sebastian said as he opens a few boxes from where he searches. I let out a heavy as I lean back one of the big drawers. This seems slightly pointless... Everything here is too small to hide anything serious. I glance over to the drawer behind me. deciding to open it up just to fail. "huh... it's lock" I mumble out. "Sebastian, can you help me open this up?" I called out to him. He made his way over to me, jiggling the handle lightly before actually forcing it open. A grey sack fell in front of us, the smell of something rotten suddenly flew into the air. "ugh... what is that?" I cover my nose, Sebastian wrinkles his nose slightly at the stench. "Smells like something is dead in there" Ciel said as he covers his nose and walked over to us, stopping in front of the sack. "open it" He added as he didn't look away from it. Sebastian kneels down to it, we both step back as he opens it. The smell was now more unbearable. 

"Is a pile of bloody clothes..." Sebastian said as he looked inside. A gagging noise dared to escape me as I looked away. "Well...that's clearly something.." I mumble out. "That's not all" Sebastian added as he pulls out what seemed to be a decompose foot wrap on the clothes. "Oh god.." I looked away we-were the bloody hell did he put the rest? Wait I don't want to know. "Now we can say for sure he isn't just pulling little tricks" Sebastian mumble out as he put it back in the bag. "This..this will be enough to put him under arrest tomorrow, lets head back to the hotel we seen enough for today" Ciel said as he wrinkles up his nose as he stares at the bag blankly. "Sebastian find were he stays after the festival, he might still have some of the people he took there" He turns around and started walking out of the tent. We followed closely behind. "Yes my lord"

When we got back to the hotel room it was dead quiet. Neither of us said much as Sebastian prepare the bed for us. But the sudden little problem suddenly hit me as he handed me my nightclothes. "Umm...Sebastian?" I mumble out quietly as i looked down at the clothes in my hands. "Yes, y/n?" He raised a brow at my sudden fidgeting state with the clothes. "Well...you see... I notice there are only two beds and 3 of us..u-um well..who's gonna share with who?" I asked sheepishly. Ciel choked on his own breath in where he sat, damn it. Sebastian little mischievous smile came back to his face. "Oh right about that" he said as he sat down on the other bed with Ciel. "As a butler, of course, it will be very inappropriate to sleep next to a lady" Sebastian explained as he smiled at me. "But then again the bed isn't that big and I sleeping with the young master will be very uncomfortable for him to properly rest.." He added with an almost sad look. Ciel send him daggers, "you're implying I should sleep with her cause your to big you oaf?" He almost hisses out at the butler. The bloody hell is this stupid demon thinking!?.  
"U-um I c-can sleep on the sofa if the young master doesn't wish to share a bed I don't mind!" I waved my hands In front of me. Ciel's cheek went light pink in embarrassment. "I didn't mean it like that, it's fine just go ahead and change so we can sleep already" he clear his throat as he looked away. "Oh..well alright if you insist..." I mumble out as I stood up and made my way to the bathroom.

Ciel pov*

As soon as the door close as looked at Sebastian with daggers again. "The hell are you planning Sebastian" I demanded as I stood up. "Whatever do you mean my lord?" Sebastian asked as he tilted his head. "Don't play dumb you demon the hell are you planning, don't make me repeat myself." I said again sternly. "Now now my lord lower your voice, don't want the lady to hear. She might get worried about hearing her master angry.." Sebastian smiled at me. "All I'm doing is bringing you a bit..closer is not like you will mind it" he let out a chuckle. I could feel my cheeks heat up a bit. "Why you.."  
"Is everything alright?" Y/n poked her head out of the door.

Your pov*

I looked over to Ciel and Sebastian, I thought I heard them arguing. "Everything is alright Y/n the young master was just asking for a midnight snack that's all" Sebastian said as he smiles at me. "It's better if you both get to bed, tomorrow will be a long day". I made my way on the bed, tucking myself in as I kept myself in the corner. Sebastian tuck Ciel in, like...a little kid and his parent. I let out a Small giggle at this, he gave a raised brow at this. I looked away as I shifted to look the other way of the bed. "I will return momentarily, please rest now" Sebastian said as he bowed slightly. "Do what you must" Ciel said as he pulled the covers over himself. Sebastian turns off the lights before he left the room.

It felt like an hour pass, and I still couldn't fall asleep. Not when he was literary next to me sleeping!. If Meyrin ever found of this I would never hear the end of this. I sigh softly as I shifted over to the other direction. Stretching slightly before opening my eyes. Ciel was facing my direction, his eye close as he sleeps. He still wore his eyepatch even while sleeping. I stare at him, He looks so peaceful... I reach a hand out from the covers as I gently patted his hair, gently stroking a strand of his hair, It was soft like silk. Why can't I figure you out? I moved slightly closer as I moved some hair off his face, smiling to myself on how cute he looked. I moved my hand away and back down the covers. 

"Why you stop?" Ciel suddenly whispers out. My heart almost leaps out my chest as he opens his eyes. "U-uh I-I I I I'm sorry I didn't m-" my face exploded to different shades of red as he grabbed my hand and place to the side of his head. "It's fine...I didn't mind, I.. Quite enjoyed it actually.." He whispers out to me. "Okay.." I mumbled out as I kept playing with his hair gently. He kept looking at me, he looked sleepy. "Aren't you tired?.." I whisper out. "Not really are you?.." I shake my head. He hummed softly, as he tilted his head to the side as he got closer to me. "Is your hand not tired?" He sighs as he closed his eyes slightly. He seemed to like how gently and soft my hands where. My face went back to pink as he let out a small groan as he opens his eyes again. "Y/n.." He whispers out more quietly this time. "Hm?" He pulled my hands away as he leans closer to me. "I'm getting really tired of holding back.." I looked at him confuse not really getting what he meant by that. "Especially...when I have you this close now..." He lifted himself up as he hovers over me, putting my hand over my hand as he still holds onto it. "W-what do you mean by that" he blushed as he looked down at me as he leans down close to me. "Y/n... I want you.." He whispers out before he gently places his lips against me.

I froze completely as he gently kissed me as if I was something so fragile. I let out a shaky breath as he pulled away for a moment before kissing me again. It took me a moment to kiss back, slowly losing any track of my thoughts as his lips and gentle movement overtook me. The kiss becoming more heated and passionate by the second before we pulled away. Both panting softly, "W...what about Elizabeth?.." Was the only thing I could say after that. He shakes his head, "I care about her the way I do for you... I grow up to love her..but you were the one I fell in love with Y/n... I don't love her the way I do for you...she doesn't make me feel the way you do... You are the only one that makes me feel like im human again.." He leans his forehead against. "Be mine..." He whispers out, his cheeks bright red. "I-I promise...ill figure something out.." He almost gave me a pleading look. It was a lot for me to take in, The person I secretly loved and saved me just confess that he loved me.

"Ciel...I was already yours when you saved me that day, I promise.. I promise you that day I will be by your side no matter what" I smiled as a few tears roll down my s/c skin. He gently whips them away with his thumb. He smiles softly at me. "Good" he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "You don't know how happy it makes me hear that" he lay back down, holding my hand gently. I smiled back at him. "Me too.." 

It was bright when we woke up, Sebastian got everything ready and the police was already on their way as we made our way back to the festival. "We take him to custody and then we are done here, I'm getting tired of being around so many kids"Ciel mumble out as he looked around the booths. "They won't be taking long, his act will end in a bit. We can confront him after that" Sebastian suggested. Ciel looked over to me and slightly smile. The events from last night coming back like a speeding train as I smile back at him with a small blush. 

"Thank you, Thank you! The next act will be shortly in an hour don't miss out!" The magician said as he wraps up his act as he made his way down the stage, people already leaving. This is when we acted as we followed him, this time noticing a lady and a kid waiting in the back of the stage. They seemed to be chatting. "Now all you have to do is drink this and all your problems will be taking care off" the man said as he kneels down the lady and the kid. "A..are you sure?" The lady whispers out as she looks at the bottle. "Yes just like magic" he smiles at her. "Mommy?" The little kid looked at his mother as she gave them the bottle. "Drink up sweety..this...This will make us happy" she smiled at her kid. A sweatdrop roll down my cheek.  
"Sebastian we need to stop them now" Ciel order as we went out from where we hide. "Now my fair lady I don't think drinking that will be the solution to your problems" Sebastian spoke out. The man and the woman looked over to us. The man quickly shooting up in a defensive stance. "Oi! People aren't allowed back here!" He exclaims. "Well, of course, you wouldn't want anyone to see your dirty work now" Ciel said. The lady stood up as she holds into her kid. "What's going o-on?" She said as she backed away. "Well my lady you just been saved from being presumably drugged and kidnap by this man who's a suspect of countless murders of children and women," Sebastian said. "What? N-no that's a lie! You can't prove anything!" The man shouted. Ciel let out a mocking chuckle. "Why don't you explain all those victims found in your home then this morning by the police? The story must be interesting for the Queen to hear all about it" he snarled out. The guy looks perplexed as he steps back shaking his head. "No! Damn it!" He pushes the women out of the way as he jumps over down boxes. "Sebastian, Y/n after him!" 

We ran after him, right on foot. He kept knocking boxes and barrels over. I gave Sebastian a look before going off the trail. If I cut him off om where his going I can stop him. A jumped over some carts, dodging some people as i made my way to the end. I could see him approaching my way. I looked over to the stack of boxes, running as fast as I could to jump and kick them over just as he got in front of them. Knocking them over on him as he fell to the ground before he could stand I set my foot on top of him. "You lose, stop running like a coward and face your sins!" I shouted. He groans as he stood still, Sebastian and Ciel catch up to us. "Good job Y/n" Sebastian said to me. I just nodded as he grabs the man and twisted his arms to his back. "You're under arrest by the Queen's watchdog, everything you do or say will be testified in court" Ciel said as he crosses his arms. "Damn it..damn it you fucking brat! Uggh!" He tried moving but Sebastian had him in a tight grip. A few officers and a detective running up to us. "Phantomhive? You again? Why am I even surprise your involve in this case.." The detective sigh as he rubbed his temples. A police officer handcuff the male and took him off Sebastian. "It's not my fault the Queen asks me to do your job that you seem to fail to do" he smirked. The detective send glared at him, "tsk"

We were making our way back to the Manor, Sebastian sat on the front as Ciel and I sat inside the Carriage. "That was....awfully fast and easier and I thought.." I blurt out loud. "Hm...yeah it was" Ciel said as he looked at me with his hand resting on his chin. "You should assist me in more cases" he added as he kept staring at me a smile slipping on his lips. "Is a good excuse to spend more time with you" he whispered out. I blush at this as I laugh. "Y-yeah I guess so.," I mumble out. He leans closer to me, "I was being serious about last night you know" he mumbles out as he pushes some of my c/h hair away from my face. "I do want to be with you Y/n" he added. My face heats up again as my eyes trail down his lips as he got closer. "Maybe...maybe you need to show me a little bit just to check if you are being serious..m-my lord" I whisper out as I trace a finger above his lips. Teasing him as I smile and pulled away as our carriage stops. He chuckled at this as the carriage door open. 

"I guess I will have to show you when we get inside then."


	3. Sebastian x Maid!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader finally opens up her feelings to a certain Raven haired buttler?

The summer breeze softly shocked the trees. The beginning of the day was just like the many others, quiet, tame, tranquil when the sun rises slowly. What the day had in store for you was as close to a mystery as well as the man that seemed to invade your thoughts daily. A deep sigh escapes your lips as you stare out the window. The Sun's warmth light welcoming you to another day in the Phantomhive manor, another day of cleaning after your colleagues and following a certain navy-blue haired boy's orders. You almost didn't even want to stand up to start the day at this point just by thinking of all the things you will possibly have to do because of your friend's clumsy behavior. But the thought of a certain butler washes up all those thoughts away like a wave. Sebastian... You haven't been able to talk with that man in a while or have a decent conversation as a matter of fact. With the usual ruckus, it hasn't given you the chance to get closer to him as you wanted.

But today for sure you were bound to make a change to it! You got yourself ready, taking your time to make yourself presentable. A maid has to keep a good image for its household of course. You made your way out of your room and into the hallway. Meyrin was going to be awake soon so you went up head to start cooking breakfast for everyone. The kitchen was empty at this hour which was perfect to start with. Leaving breakfast simple you decided to make eggs and toast. Quietly humming to yourself as you cook, your mind went off to its little world. Not noticing the certain visitor watching from afar. His crimson red eyes study your figure as it sways left and right as you cook. As soon as you finish and we're about to reach up to get plates to put the food on, a firm chest press against your back gently as a gloved hand reach for the plates. Your breath got caught up on your throat as you looked up quickly.

Sebastian grabbed the plates before looking down at you with a smile. "Good morning y/n I didn't know you were up this early" he steps back as he places the plates on the counter. Going ahead of you and serving the food. "oh good morning Mister Sebastian! I well woke up a tad early and decided to go ahead and make breakfast for everyone" you did hand gestures towards the food. Giving the butler a nervous but small smile. "I could have helped you, you know. Do tell me next time will you?" He gave you a sympathetic expression as he got the plates and place them on the table. "Yeah I know but I wanted to do it for you, you're always doing it for us...so I thought..that it will be a good little task out of your hands?" You played with hands as you looked down at the floor. Sebastian let out a chuckled at this. "That's sweet of you y/n but what kind of butler will I be if I couldn't do such simple task as this?" He raised an eyebrow at the female. "Um, a busy one?" You blurt out with not much thought. Sebastian shook his head with a smile. Before he could say anything more Finnian walked in with Bardroy. "Morning Mister Sebastian, Morning y/n," they both said as they walked in. Sitting down at the table. "Morning you two," you said as you lean back on the counter.

"Well I will prepare the young Master for today, please start with your daily task as normal and do not get in any trouble so early understood," the butler said in a serious tone as he sends a glare at the two servants. "Aye aye, Mister Sebastian!" Finnian said doing a solute as he shoved a fork full of food into his mouth. Bardroy waved a hand. "We won't mate" he mumbled out. Sebastian clicks his tongue as he made his way out of the kitchen.

You watch him exit out of the kitchen. You follow him with your gaze before making your way to peak over the door. His figure Disappear out of the hallway. You glance back at the boy's and to were Sebastian was. If I don't do anything now, the day will go to waste. "Uh guys ill...be back I just remember I have to do something" you mumble out as you run out to the hallway. You hurry as you try making your way to the Young Masters room as fast as possible. As soon as you turn to a corner you were hit on the face with someone's back. You fell back to the floor. "O..ouch.."

"Lady Y/n?" Sebastian looked down at you as he let go of the cart with the Master's breakfast. "Uuh hey?" You blurt out without much thought as you look up at him. He extended a hand out for you to grab, you gratefully did as he pulls you up. "May I ask what were you in such a hurry for?" He questions with a raised brow. Your cheeks heat up quickly looking for an excuse to say. "Uh well...I was looking for you actually" you mumble out. "Oh? For?" A small smile raises upon his face. "Well, I thought ill help you out today! To uh make things simpler for you" You said doing hand gesture with an awkward smile.

"Oh.." he places a hand on the cart. "Is that all?" He said with a tone of tad disappointment. "Do you not want me too?.." You mumble back. "Oh no, I will love the help miss Y/N" he smiles at you as he turns to push the cart and started walking. Oh, guess I follow him then? You trail behind his tall figure. A slight smile on your face as he knocks in the door of the young master. Today I'll get to do it.

Throughout the whole day, you both attended on doing simple chores, getting the master ready, helping him with his lessons. All the Basic daily tasks. For once Sebastian quite enjoyed doing all these things with you helping him. Most of the time he'll just shrug all of it off like nothing but he enjoys having you trailing behind him trying to help him out. He found it comical here in there when you tried to imitate him while pouring tea. Or when you tried moving all the new delivered packages by yourself when you insisted to do it. Almost causing all of them to fall to the ground. It amused him, and it been a while since a simple human had piqued his interest like this. Its been a while since he had kept an eye out for you, and the more that time passes the more attracted and fascinated he is by you. He kept telling himself it was just hunger, another part of tells him something else his cold non-beating heart couldn't understand. But you were still human, what would your reaction to him being an actual demon even be?? Will you be disgusted? Scared? Terrified? He wanted to test you even if it meant going out of place on what a good manner butler was supposed to be.

The day was coming into an end, both of you walk silently down the hallway. "Today was interesting" he suddenly said to you. You looked up to him smiling. "Yeah, it was pretty fun helping you out" you admitted with pink cheeks. He hums in response as he stops walking. "Y/n" you stop as well. "Yes, Sebastian?" You raised a brow at him. He stares at you for a moment, he suddenly got closer to you. You step back out of instincts, he had such a serious face you didn't know what was going through his head. Your back hit the wall behind you. "Are you scared of me?" He suddenly asked. 

"What?" You blurt out to confuse. He leans forward closer to your face, a hand rested on top of your head not letting you escape even if you dared. "I asked are you afraid of me?" He said it again with such a low serious tone. "Of c..course not, you have not given me a reason to be" you mumble out as you stare at his crimson eyes. He gently brought a hand to your chin. His eyes change into a bright red color. "I wonder...will that change if you knew what I am now?" He whispers out. "Will you scream? Cry for help? Cry monster or for god?" He whispers out in a low tone. You felt like you were in a trance, you shivered slightly. You shakily extended a hand over his cheek. "I don't care who or what you are..all that matters is how you feel now, I will never be afraid..not without a really good reason" You whisper out to him.

He blinks a few at times before he let out a closed eye chuckled. "Then you won't mind if i.." He grazed your upper lip with his thumb. "Show you why You should be afraid.." He pecked your lips softly a few times. The blood rushes up to your head quickly. You shakily hold into his face as you kiss him back. "Y-you can try.." You mumble out with a flustered expression. This brought him to crash his lips against yours roughly. His hand snaked around your waist to bring you closer to him as he attacked your lips. The heat soon engulfs you as you couldn't help but wrap your arms around him. He nibbles and pulls on your lip rather roughly before pulling away letting you catch your breath.

You panted for air softly as you looked up to his eyes. Your legs felt like they wanted to give in and fall to the ground. But his arm was holding you into place. "Hm, you don't know how long I been holding back on doing that Kitten" he breathed out as he nuzzled his face against your neck. You were still trying to process what just happen. "Well, i-uh good to know you were in the same predicament as I Sebastian.." You mumble out with a smile at the gesture. "oh so you didn't mind it?" he mumbles out. "heh not really..." you said happily before pausing for a moment. "wait... Sebastian..." "hm?" "what even are you just curious" "...."


	4. Sunflower: Finnian x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnian is having self-doubt if his good enough for you, but your there to quickly change that.

Bright

cheerful

sweet like honey

Those are only a few characteristics that describe the Strawberry blonde that you adore and love.

You hum softly as you brush your hand through Finnian's head. Both of you were out in the garden relaxing under the shade of a tree. You had come to the Phantomhive estate to visit your loveable farmer. Now spending your sweet time with him on his break.

"Y/n?" He whispers out as he shifted to look up at you. His head rested on your lap. "Yes, Sunshine?" You whisper back, not fighting back the smile as you looked at his turquoise-colored eyes. "Do you enjoy coming over all the time to the manor?" He asked, his question gave the hint of worry and nerves on his voice.

"Of course I do, I get to see you and spend time with you" you quickly said poking his nose. "Why you ask?" He averted eyes as he gently holds into the hand that was now place on his cheek. "Well it's just that...you're such a busy person and I don't want to be a bother for you.." He mumbles out quietly. You blew a raspberry at this. He blinks several times as he watches you laugh.

"Finnian dear is that something you really worry about?" You said between soft giggles at his response. "W-well of course! Y-you're a n-noble lady and you always have something important to d-do!" He sat up straight. "A-and im...im just a clumsy farmer who can't even plant a flower without destroying the whole garden.." He mumbles out as he looked down at his lap with bright pink cheeks. He sniffs back a few tears as he looked away from you.

"Finny.." You said making him look at you. "Yes it is true that I'm busy, but I adore every moment I have with you, you make me feel safe and...relax from all the real problems of the real world" you whisper out smiling at him lovingly. Gently caressing his cheeks as you brought him close to rest your forehead against his. "You might be clumsy but that's just one of the things I love about you..."

He stared at you in awe, his poor little face heating up as he looked down at the ground. His arms gently and slowly wrap around you as if you were something so frail. "I love you Y/n.." He whispers out. "You're like...a Sunflower, so bright and always make me feel better when I see you!" He exclaims happily. You laugh a bit at his sudden change of mood. "I love You too Dear"

He suddenly pulls away from you as he stood up in a hurry, "wait here!" He blurts out as he ran down the hill. You watch him go by before coming back running. He had a hand full of sunflowers. A huge smile on his face. "For you!" He exclaims as he gave them to you. Now it was your turn to blush furiously at this. "U-uh finny you didn't have too!" You blurt out. "I know but I wanted to cause..you're also my sunflower Y/n!" He exclaims with close eyes. He faces growing a bright red as he practically shouted those words.

Both of you blush madly as you looked away, you smiled like an idiot to yourself as you hold into the flowers. Finnian scramble as he sat down next to you again. You glance back up to him, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You're also my Sunflower silly.."


	5. Sebastian x Demon!reader x Claude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Claude fight for demo!reader to be their mate, who will she choose?

They're back at it...you could feel it by meters away on how their gaze seems to follow everywhere you go, and everything you did.

You were a servant for a noble Lady, a demon servant to be precise. Your young Mistress was invited to a formal gathering with royals and nobles from all over England. As her right hand and shield, of course, you were right next to her at all times since you arrived. But the dread feeling of two pairs of eyes followed you along with the dining room like prey. You didn't let this faze you, it never did. For you, it was nothing new but the thought of having two so near your Master made you more protective.

"Y/n isn't that Earl of Phantomhive over there?" Your mistress asked as she tucks on your sleeve. Your gaze fell over to her and then to the boy who chatted along with other nobles with a bored tone. "Ah yes it appears it is the young Lord, I was not aware he was invited" you announce as you stare at the boy, not even a feet away from him stood over his butler. Both your gazes meet, a flash of red taking over your eyes as you glance away from the Raven haired male. of course, he will be here too "let's go and chat with him I want to discuss future collabs with his company" your mistress said as she started walking over, you sigh not surprised by her actions as she seemed to Fancy the young boy. "Madam White" the young Lord said as he bowed slightly, you and your mistress did the same. "Lord Phatomhive fancy seeing you here" she cheerfully said. "Likewise" he said back with a slight smirk.

They Kept on chatting with each other, at one point Ciel even offer your mistress to dance and they both made their way to the dance floor. You stood in place next to Sebastian while watching them. "Color me curious, I am quite surprised at seeing you again" Sebastian said as he gave you his signature smile. A smile that you could easily see layers of lies and mischief hidden behind it. You let out a small scuff at this as you stood with a straight posture. "It was bound to happen with our Master's status and fondness for each other" you explain. "Hmm just how I'm fond of you?" Sebastian said tilting his head slightly in your direction. "Hah! Comical Michaelis very comical" you said rolling your eyes but smiling either way at his attempt to swoon you. You weren't a dumb silly girl, you were alive for centuries and know the tricks men and especially demon tries to pull. And even if it was flattering you were not looking for a mate anytime soon.

Sebastian hum slightly as he looked at the dance floor then at you. "Can I at least offer a lady for a dance?" You thought about it for a moment. It couldn't hurt one dance, could it? You exhale gently as you extended your hand out to him. "Only one dance.." you mumble out looking to the side, he gladly took your hand and guided you to the dance floor. Both of you moved smoothly at the beat of the music. Your dress dance at the beat of the violin as it glazed in the air. Each step perfect and coordinated as if you two dance on water, it seemed natural with you in his arms. Hand on your waist and hand intertwine as he twirls you gently to the music. "Y/n..." Sebastian began as he stares at your eyes with such intensity, "yes?" "Why keep running away from me?" He whispers out. You blink several times, taken back by his bold question. "I think we both know why that reason is" you responded with a serious tone. Somehow you knew it was gonna end up by this once again. "Hm I don't think so please enlighten me on why?" He persisted. His hand tightened on the waist, not daring to let go of your frame until he heard a response from you.

"May I cut in?" A voice spoke from behind you. You glance over, it was The Trancy's butler Claude Faustus! Sebastian smile quickly drops as he sends a glare at the other Male. "Oh Claude, lovely seeing you here" you quickly let go of Sebastian's hand and went to hold Claude's extended one. "Sebastian please excuse me" you said as you bowed and went dancing with the Spider Demon. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything important" Claude said in his usual monotone voice as he dances with you. "Oh no, not at all" you said back with a smile. You felt envy eyes followed you two while dancing. "Now I'm finding it quite ironic that you're here too.." you mumble out while thinking. "Really now? Why might you say that?" He raised an eyebrow at you. You let out a click of your tongue." Do you two honestly think I spawned yesterday that I would be so oblivious to what's going on?" You almost hiss out with such a sweet smile. Claude was unfazed by this as you both stop dancing, your hands quickly letting go off him as you dusted your skirt as you looked at him. "I will say this once Faustus, you and Michaelis can stop this little fight you two have, and kindly leave me alone. It's not worth the bloodshed" you simply said as you walked away from the Demon before you could even say anything to you.

This isn't new, ever since your mistress has met both Lord's Trancy and Phatomhive. Both demons butler have been fighting for you to be their mate. But you were not interested what so ever in having one. You were happy on your own as mortals would say. You walked through the ballroom. Making your way to your mistress, her arms wrap around Ciel's as Alois fuzz away on how she should be holding onto him instead. Ciel seemed to be having none of it. Also arguing back with the blonde in the most peaceful way he could with a lady around him. You almost rolled your eyes at this, your mistress completely smitted by the situation she was in the middle off. While you hated yours as it was just a waste of time for all ends. You looked around, most people were starting to leave. "My lady most guest seemed to start departing Whenever you feel like leaving please let me know to call for the carriage" you announce as you looked at her. She let out a sigh as she let go of the Earl's arm. "Already? Well alright, just a few more minutes I am getting tired" She said with a hand resting on her cheek. "What a shame I was enjoying spending time with you" Alois said with a frown. Ciel eyebrow quirk up as Alois hold into your lady's hand. "Yeah what a shame I was also enjoying myself with you two...oh oh!" she claps both hands together. "why don't you two stay at my Manor for tonight?" She exclaims happily. "what?" You and Ciel blurt out at the sudden suggestion. "M..my lady I don't think my Lord's have clothes to stay ov-" "Nonsense my lord has spare clothing's in a suitcase at all times" Sebastian spoke from behind you. Your mistress claps her hands happily. "What about you Alois?" She asked as she held into his hands. "Will you stay as well?" "Of course no doubt about it!" He happily said back. You felt yourself turn white. "Ah, lovely guess we all leave together" she smiles at your lady. Looking away to send daggers at the butler. He just smiled at you sweetly.

The way back to the Manor was slightly tense as you sat on at the front with both butlers. It was quiet, the only thing you could hear was the sound of the horse galloping and the trees being moved by the wind. You sat in the middle of them. Your hands-on your lap as the atmosphere was getting stuck against your lungs as you looked forward. Both of them were realizing harsh pheromones and it was starting to make your head start to spin. It was suffocating to say at least, but it was just making you upset that they were still trying to win you over even with such low and cheating trick. "Both of you are a pain to be around with" you blurt out as you got closer to the Manor.   
Claude's eyes trail over to you. "Whatever do you mean?" The carriage stop. He got out and extended a handover, you slap it away as you got off by yourself. "I can get down myself thank you very much" Sebastian let out a chuckle at this.   
Once you all entered the Manor you showed everyone their room. Leaving them to get your mistress ready for bed. Doing the typical routine as you tuck her in. Leaving a glass of water on the table just in case. Once you are done you make your way through the empty hallways. Not even five minutes in you feel someone behind you. You sigh again. "Is there something you need Claude?" You ask not turning around to face him. He walked up to you. "No nothing at all, I just wanted to see your beautiful self and maybe talk for a bit if you don't mind" he stood in front of you. "Hm what do you want to talk about? I don't recall we have anything to chat about" you were stood still as step you closer to you. "Answer me this, is the reason you keep pushing me away because of him? Is he really such an obstacle for you not to be mine already?" He grabs your chin gently as he brought you closer. " Claude...that is not the reason" you said in a calm down as he titled his head. "Hm then what is dear? Tell me so I can have you finally and ravish every bit of your being, so you can be mine" He breathed out, his lips daring you to touch yours. You place a hand on the one holding you. You grip on it harshly, both your eyes glowing red.

Before he could act any further, a silver knife passes between you two. Stabbing itself on the wall. Claude steps away as he glared at the culprit. "My sincere apologies am I interrupting?" Sebastian step in, Knifes in each knuckle. "Michaelis you have horrible timing" Claude pushes his glasses back to his nose bridge. "I beg to differ.." you mumble out while crossing your arms with annoy look. Both shot their eyes over to you. "You clearly don't know how to handle a lady, especially a rare Gem like Y/N" Sebastian said holding into your hand and kissing it. "You alright my love?" He smiles at you. You took your hand from him and hold onto it. "I'm fine" you said quickly. "Are you two done?" You said walking trying to walk past them but Sebastian stops you while he grabs you by the waist and pulls you in closer to him in a swift movement. "Done? Oh, we are far from done here, Since this disgusting spider keeps getting on my way from getting you to be my mate how will this ever be done?" Sebastian said as he presses his face against the crook of the neck, nuzzling it gently as he stares back at Claude with a playful smirk. You clench your teeth together, the other Male was about to charge at you two. But you had enough!enough of this childish games!

"I am not a toy to be won over by either of you!" You exclaim pushing Sebastian off you. "I refuse to mate with either of you! Do you hear me!?" You shouted before turning around on your heels and running out the nearest exit of the Manor. Going straight into the back and into the garden. You ran as fast as you could, you knew they were both behind your heels. Which infuriated you even more. You jumped against a tree to another, holding onto a branch going you forward and backward straight at Claude. Your heels digging into his abdomen as you make him crash to the floor by the impact. 3 knifes were send flying at your direction. You Dodge them with easy and you jump again and run towards Sebastian. Punching and kicking each other but each strike was blocked. "I" punch "will not" kick "be either of you twos" you manage to kick him in the stomach. "MATE!!" You did another high kick to the face. Sending him stumbling back. You kept a stance as you watch them stand up. Sebastian whips his blood from his lip. "...why? Why none of us then?" Sebastian said as they both circle you.

Your shoulders drop as you look down. "Please I beg both of you to listen.." you mumble out fixing your hair. "I am flattered by both your attempts and I do like you both deeply. Both I just do not wish to have a mate, I am content being on my own... You both are powerful demons. Anyone would have been honored by such request by you two, but I have spent my whole life without one, and I have turn out fine and we'll" you dusted yourself. "So please let this not go one, no matter what happens I will not choose either of you.." said raise your head high as you looked at them. "Or would you rather for me to kill you two off and keep your Master's souls for myself?" You whisper out with eyes glowing red with a small smirk dancing on your lips. Their eyes shot back at you, Sebastian was the first one to sigh as he looked away. "Very well.." he mumbled out. Claude didn't respond but did look away.

"Great, good to finally see we all agree then.." you smiled as you walked over and patted them in the back. "See you two tomorrow then," you said walking away from them. A small smile on your lips stayed as you made your way back. Both of them are fools to think I will ever choose one for another...my dead heart wouldn't dare to you choose.


	6. Tea Break [Ciel x reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader: F  
> Warning: fluff  
> Ciel is in his early 20's

Frustrated...

The Earl of Phatomhive was beyond Frustrated as he fidgets with the pen in his hand. The young earl wasn't a child anymore and was now 'peacefully' living his early 20's. After he has gone through hell and back he Manages to regain his name once again and was doing his normal duties as The Queen's watchdog. 

"Bloody hell..." He mutters to himself as he places the pen down harshly as he ran his hands through his hair. The recent case was biting his neck and filling up reports for the queen was just driving him mad. Normally one with a demon as a servant will have him due to such trivial task but Ciel has grown to depend less of the Butler. 

He wanted to raise an image to the soul hungry demon, things have a chance and so has he. So he was not going to give in frustration as he worked. If it weren't for the sound of the door slowly opening up he would have still be stuck holding on his blue locks tightly. His ocean-eye looking up towards the door. 

"Is it alright to come in?" Your voice called out. 

His hands drop to his desk as he saw your frame slowly enter his studies, a small smile rose to your lips as soon as you both locked eyes. It took him a moment as he stares at you, he always found you breathtaking. Down to everything little beauty mark that covers your face to your toes. To Ciel, you were beautiful even if he wasn't big on expressing it verbally. 

"Of course come in and sit down as you please dear" he moved to the chair in front of him. Your smile grew as you walked over. Instead, you place a tray on the desk and handed him a cup of tea. 

"It has come to my knowledge that you, Mister Phatomhive have not taken a break" you announce in a semi-scolding but joking tone as you proceeded to fix his hair. His eyes almost closed at the feeling of your hand on his head. He loved it when you played with his hair. 

"So as a good Girlfriend I have come with Tea" you added as you lean down to kiss his cheek. The soft tint of pink covers his cheek as he watches you turn around to sit on the chair in front of him. His normal grumpy expression never fails to leave his face as he clear his throat. 

"Thank you, dear, but I really need to finish these reports for the queen. I can take break lat-"

"Ababa!" You quickly interrupted him. 

"Do not give me that excuse, I know you well enough, you can finish it later okay? I haven't seen you all day and you been stuck here working non-stop you deserve at least just one break" you cross your arms to protest. He exhales sharply as he brought the cup of tea to his lips, A low sigh escape his him. The taste was sweet... You must have made it. He could recognize your little touch of extra honey in it. 

"Just one a short break..." He mumbled out, he couldn't help but smile at your joyful expression. Normally he would have protested back but he has been with you for 4 years now and he knows fighting back with you will do nothing. And maybe a break is what he needed after all? 

"Great! Now you won't believe what surprise I got us for tonight" you added as you brought your own cup towards your lips. 

"Oh? Does Sebastian know?"

"Oh dear of course not, it wouldn't be fun if he did" 

He only chuckled at this, yeah maybe this is all he needed. Just you and your little shenanigans to ease all away this stress with a cup of tea.


	7. Grell x Male Reper (Roses)

it's been a long night, too long for your taste especially. Even though you are done reaping the souls you got assign to, your partner on the other hand....uuuhh wasn't really in her game on finishing her part of the job. you sigh deeply as you looked over to the redhead mopping in a corner of the rooftop you two were on. you walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Grell" you began as you didn't glance at her, waiting for a response just to be met with silence as she kept sniffing away her tears as she holds onto her knees. you sigh again as you push your hair back in slight annoyment. Most people who ever interacted with Grell would find her unbelievably annoying by how dramatic and self-center the reaper is. But you on the other hand somehow found all her little antics amusing to say at least. you had worked with her countless times as a punishment by Williams as he forces you to keep sharp eye on her. Since one way or another, she seems to always run after a certain demon.

You let out a small scuff at this, of course! this might be why she's been mopping around again. She must have gotten rejected once again by the demon, or even William. She would normally throw herself on your desk after each rejection. Exclaiming how horrible each man treated her. Say at least it bothers you she came to you to complain about them. You wanted her to come after you not them. You didn't know when it started, the so-called attraction over the redhead reaper but here you were ignored and push to the side by her since the first day you met years ago. She never glances over you, never flirted with you as she did with everyone else. You just seemed to be nothing but a shoulder for her to cry on. "Grell..." you said again slightly annoyed by her lack of response. she shifted away from you, this was not normal; shes usually more vocal of her problems. but this just burns your blood even more as you place a hand on her shoulder and made her face you. "damn it, Grell! we have work to do here! I'm not doing overtime because of you again! stop crying over those Stupid men already and get to work!" you raise your voice, her hair flowing slowly off her face to reveal puffy eyes. You almost choked back the lump in your throat, she looked beautiful even while crying. At least that you thought, but her painful expression stings your un-beating heart. she slaps your hand away as she stood up in a hurry.

"Don't you touch me! it's not because of that!" she exclaims while her hand clench on her chest. You stood up as well, "then what is it huh??? why the hell is you crying over that you won't even talk to me!" you threw your hands up to the sky in frustration. her cheeks puff up red as she looked away. this wasn't like her, she would normally be up on your face in seconds if you ever talk to her like this. "well?!?!" you scream waving your arms around. "UGH! YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND OKAY??!?!?" She screams her heart out, marching over as she presses a finger against your stone-like chest. " YOU won't understand! a man like you won't understand! nobody will understand!" she shoved you harshly while tears roll down her face. "no matter how hard I try I wi-will never really be a real w-woman.." she hiccups in a whisper. you were taken back at this, from all things you didn't expect this. Sure you knew she was trans, of course, you knew since all Reapers are men. But you never thought this was eating her up inside. From the opposite, you thought she was so secure with who she was. "Grell,.." you whisper out as you stare at her. " Just leave me alone Y/n!" she turns around and sprinted away. There you were left behind, staring to where she ran away with regret feeling you in.

"Huh, what do you mean my works done?!" Grell exclaim as she slams her hands on Williams's desk. The male didn't look up as he kept writing on some papers. " I said your work is done as well your overtime as you finish all of it yesterday" he announces. " I thought you'll be glad about it Grell" he quirks an eyebrow up at the reaper. "but-but I d-" the doors open behind them. " I heard the news and had to see it for myself!!" Ronald exclaim while he drags you along into Williams Office. " Did Grell really finish his wor-" "hers" you practically his out at the male. Grell blinks several times as her jaw drops to the floor. " that he did-" "HER get it right or I'm knocking the wind out of you two" you threaten with a clenched fist at their direction. " excuse me?" William said towering over your figure. you moved back sweating bullets. " I me-mean great! we finish our work! time to go! bye, boss" you quickly hold into Grell's arm and hurry out. you scurry out and into your own office in seconds. you lean on against the door. " that was a close one..." you mumble out with smiling at the redhead. She only stares at you with shock in her face still processing what happened. "w...what.Why would you do all my work?!" she exclaims as she pointed at you angrily. You rolled your eyes as you made your way over your desk to grab something under it. " a thank you would have been nicer" you walked over to her, hiding what it was behind your back. " but I guess I don't deserve it with how I talk to you last night so.." you pulled a bouquet of roses and handed it to her. " I'm truly sorry Grell I hope you can forgive this silly man.," you said with a faint blush on your face. Once again her jaw drops, her cheeks burning up to be the same color as her hair. tears suddenly threaten to fall off her face. "w-why..why are you..." you choked on her tears as she looked down while holding the roses. "Cause you don't deserve to feel alone and bad about yourself, Grell you are a beautiful lady..and hard to admit it now...but I adore you, I love you even if I must confess now. That I know that even though I'm no one in your heart, you are all in mine" you whip her tears away. her lips quiver as she holds into the hand on her cheek. "but i-am, not a real w-" you quickly close the gap between each other. capturing her lips as you kiss her gently. your face burning up to your ears. pulling away to plan several small kisses in almost a breathy desperation. "hush will you, yes you are... You are far the most beeeeeautiful woman I ever lay my eyes on. so just let me adore you like no other will?" you almost begged in your tone as you nuzzle your nose against. a small toothy like grin rose to her face, her face beating red as you place the roses away on your desk and pull you in closer. "well y/n...you might need to prove it to me first.." she breathes out against your lips. you smirk back at this " you have no clue how long I waited for that..."


	8. Vicent Phantomhive x Reader [Behind Doors] lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeewooo weeewoo this is a lemon aka smut aka it has sexual content!. 18+ or just read at your own warning. as an adult, I will warn you all in advance to younger readers.
> 
> kink warning: praising, light chocking
> 
> Vincent isn't married to Rachel here or had met her even in this Oneshot.
> 
> Gender: neutral!

_Hungry..._

His eyes followed your every movement as if you were the only thing in the room. His curious eyes hide the lust underneath them, the need to hold you. To push you against a wall and make you scream all those sweet impure words that have become nectar to his ears. Every whimper, every beg, every praise was like honey to him. He had them deeply memories in his brain. Your body was a puzzle that he loved and enjoy to put together every time he had the chance. Your frame-up against him..holding.. clenching...

"My lord will you like more tea?" Tanaka spoke out from Vincent's side. The old man had a small smile as he holds into the teapot. Vincent clears his throat as he sat up straight. "Oh yes, of course, I would love some more, thank you Tanaka" Vincent reply, a bit startle that his own thoughts have wondered too far; that he hadn't noticed the presence of the old butler to his side. In the matter of fact, it was like he had toned out everyone as he daydreams about you. The living room wasn't full, a few people here in there gather for normal business discussion. You, of course, were there while you chatted away with Adrien about god knows what. But all he knew that you laugh and smile away to the reaper's dark humor. Founding your enthusiastic behavior adorable.

Diedrich let out a small tsk at the Young Earl. "If ve knev you vhere going to just space out. Then why did I even shoved up to your meeting" he crossed his arms while he spoke. "You could always leave if you don't want to be here" Vincent said waving a hand. "And you know miss everything.." he teases the German man as he places a hand on his chin. Diedrich huff on his chair as he glances the other way. "Well going back to the real matter in the room.."Vincent began as he stood up. Cane in hand as he walked around the room, eyes only on him as he sat on top of the pool table. "Let's start the main discussion shall we?" He gave everyone a closed-eyed smile.

...

"That felt like it took forever!" You exclaim while stretching your arms. You sat next to Vincent in one of his couches. The meeting had settled down and now everyone just seemed to enjoy each other while talking and playing games. "Did it? I hope I didn't bored you" he let out a small chuckled at your embarrass reaction. "I-i didn't mean it as you were boring me, my lord! I swear" you place a hand on your chest. You were always so worried about your words regarding him. You wanted to give him a good image of yourself, not seemed like a fool. He seemed to find your antics amusing.

How by any little thing you will get embarrassed, always trying to keep a serious face even though you were so easy to read. He let out a small hum as he looked around. " Y/N, will you care to accompany to fetch something real quick? I think I left it on my office" he snaps his fingers with a defeated tone at his forgetfulness. "I would love your accompany.." he gave you a small smile as he stood up and extended his hand. "Oh of course!" You quickly said holding into his hand as you stood up. "Great" he gently interwinds his fingers with yours as he made his way out of the room. Not caring enough to even tell his own guest. You hold into your dress as you walk through the hallway to his Office. Curiosity peeking in you; thinking of what he could have forgotten. "So what is it that you left?" You asked with a tilt of your head trying to catch a glance of the handsome young man. Vincent looked back at you and place a finger above his lips. "Hm if I tell you it won't be a surprise My Dear" he whispers out as he opens up the door to his office.

***Lemon starts here***

"Surprise? What sur-" your words were cut short. Your body quickly meets with a now-closed door behind your back. Hot, warm, soft lips against neck in a matter of seconds. Large hands going down to your sides and to your waist as it brought them against Vincent's owns hips. Your face heats up quickly, "Vi-Vicent? W-what are you.." your words trail as he softly places another kiss on your neck. Then another one and another as he covers your neck in hot but gentle nips of kisses. Your head buzzing, starting to feel dizzy by the soft gentle show of affection. His hand squeeze on your waist. His hot breath fanning your neck as he nuzzles his nose against your chin. "Hm...I don't think I can find where I left it Y/n...maybe I should check... Maybe higher?" He places a quick kiss on your cheek, "hm..not here" he kiss your other cheek. "Not here either~..." He gave you a grin, you let out a fit of giggles at his actions. "Really? Now Vincent?" You raised an eyebrow at him. He hums in respond pecking your lips. "Dear oh dear I still can't find it.." he whispers out. "Want to help me still?" He breathes out against you. Your hands snake around his neck and pull him in closer. Finally closing the gap between each other as you brought him to a heated kiss. He let out a low groan at once he finally catch your lips. Loving every moment as you two take in the warmth of each other in. His tongue licking your lips roughly as he asked for permission. You submitted to him, no use to fighting back when your legs were slowly turning into jelly. Almost shaking as you tried not to fall, if it weren't for his hands on your waist you were probably on the floor by now. His tongue explores every part of your mouth, savoring every taste and spot he could get too. Both your actions and movement becoming desperate for each other. It was becoming warm and heated, the pit of your stomach burning, you rubbed your legs together to relieve the tension.

His arms wrap around you completely before he swoops you up your feet. And place you on his desk, his hands making his way up to your clothes and started to undress you. His lips making its way back to your skin, it made you flinch against the cold air and the warmth of his mouth. Roughly kissing and sucking on your exposed skin. Shaking breaths leaving you as your hands shaking as you started to help him out of his coat, undoing each button in slight desperation to feel him, all of him. "Such a good lover I have...always making me feel many types of ways". He quietly praises you as he pulled away, his lustful eyes meeting yours as he watches you undress him. Your words caught up in your throat at his words. your mouth watering up looking down to his pants, finger gently tracing the outline of his bulge. The heat on your face was so much you felt like you were going to faint at the slight groan he let out. You looked back up at him, your hazy eyes looking at him for permission to give going further. He ran a hand through your hair, slugging nudging you down to continue. Your lips almost tremble as you undid his pants, pulling down his trousers to free his hardening cock. It hit his stomach, you jump back slightly not expecting such reaction. He covers his mouth slightly letting a small embarrassing chuckled. "Maybe I'm a tad too excited.." he whispers out. You looked back at him, going down on your knees as you press your lips on the side of his member. "More like very excited.." you whisper out placing a small kiss on the side. Opening your mouth to let your tongue out and lick up to the sides slowly. It was painfully delicious torment for him on how slow you were being. He brushes his fingers through your hair before rocking his hips forward to you. Deciding that the small teasing was enough, you finally took the tip into your mouth. Lapping your tongue around and sucking on the precum that came out. Earning small groans from the male as he thrush his hips forward eagerly to your hot mouth.   
He wasn't above average but nowhere was he small. You inhale deeply before taking the rest of him in your mouth. "Ah...yes just like that, take all of it dear" he breathed out as he clenches a hand full of hair. You moan in response, sending sweet vibrations through him that had him completely lost at the feeling of your mouth. You starting bobbing your head back and forth. Earning soft low moans from Vincent, he bites down on his lips as he watches you; savoring the view of you taking his cock in your mouth. Your eyes met up to him, clouded by tears and the hazy tench of musk. You hold into his hips before in a quick thrusting kept sucking roughly and faster. "F-fuck Y/n I'm g-going to...ngh!" His head was buzzing, his climax on the very edge by your heated actions.   
  
  


He pulls your head back, his member popping out of your mouth like a lollipop. Letting out a whine, you complain as you look back up at him. "not yet...I want to do it with you.." he whispers out as he pulls you up and brought your lips to his. Tasting himself on you as he places you on the desk. His hand rubbed your inner thigh, his finger slowly stroking and pushing in your entrance. "A-ah~..ah...Mmh...Vince.." your back arch at the feeling. His fingers moving slowly inside of you. "Shh..I'm trying to be gentle here but if you keep being loud then someone will surely hear.." he kisses the crock of your neck. He kept teasing it, painfully using two fingers then going back to two. "Such a good little cutie that I have, should I reward you for being good to me?" He nuzzles his face on your chest. Licking and kissing it, the small praises sending you to cloud nine as your feet curl. "Y-yes...yes please" you beg as you hold onto his shoulders. Nails digging into his flesh, it excited him even more to have you so undone under him. A smirk crawling into his lips as he pulls his fingers out of you. He places his member against your entrance, rocking his hips against your as he teases it. "No..no more teasing please, I w-want it now" you whine while grinding your hips against his cock, you felt like you were losing all your senses. "Hm, you want it? How badly?" He licks down to your nipples, taking a small experimental bite. "Ah! Ah..ah now, I want it so badly Vincent, make me yours already!' you shook your head while gripping on him for dear life. He let out a small chuckled before thrusting into you. Going completely in you, it had you seeing white for a few seconds as your head fell back with mouth open. "Ngh...you feel so good baby..ah..so wet.." he thrust slowly into you. "Warm.." hard slow thrust "tight~" his hand reaches up to your neck. "Such a good little baby..I love it, I love everything about you~" his thrust started to become faster, more erotic. You were becoming a moaning mess under him, his grip suddenly tightens and it sends you over the edge. Your eyes rolling back as he pounds into you with no mercy. Soft, sweet candy-like words still spitting out of his mouth as he claims you his. The only thing audible was the sound of your skin and your chocked up moans. "V-vincent~ i-imah! Ah f-" you bite your lip roughly. This only made him go faster,trying to reach your orgasm before he did with his own. Your whole vision going white as you spam around him, he kept thrusting into you. Grip tighten one last time around your neck as he rode his orgasm on you, feeling you with every drop he had left.

You both panted heavily, he let go of your neck and hugged you. kissing your temple as he pulled away. "Mm~ that was fun I do apologize.. it seems I overdid it again.," he mumbled out looking at the mess he did of you. You let out a tired laugh. "It's okay..but I do hope you take responsibility for what you just did Lord Phatomhive" you gave him a smile as he threw his cost over you and pick you up. "Wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't my love, so let's see how we sneak into the bathroom to get you clean up hm?" 


	10. Bardroy x Reader[silent night]

_Drip..._

_Drop..._

_Drip..._

_Drop..._

You watch quietly at the night, water dripping down the ceiling. Each drop hitting the bucket from underneath it in a steady beat. You ran your hair through your lover's dirty blonde locks. His arms tightly lock around your waist as his face lay on your thigh. His gentle breathing toning with the sound of your surroundings, it was so quiet at night compared to earlier this day. But now, here you lay awake looking down at Bardroy's strong features. Usually, you would be sound asleep after such a long day, but your mind was restless. Playing with his locks, you smiled when he nuzzled his face against your thigh and smile at your warmth and gentle care. How you have fallen in love with this man, was a mystery for many people but you wouldn't have it any either way. It's been five months since you met and four since you started dating. But it was fresh in your memory, how he came stumbling inside your father's bakery.

_"Bloody hell Finny you almost made me fall!" A voice loudly exclaims from the front of the shop as well with the sound of things falling to the ground. "Sorry! I didn't quite see you there Bard, I'm really sorry!" Your headshot up towards the commotion. Your hands cover in flour as you stop working with dough from the new order of fresh bread. You were in the kitchen working, your father had left you in charge of the bakery while he went out to buy some ingredients. You quickly hurry to the front, peeking your head over the counter to see two males crouching down as they pick up a basket full of bagels that have fallen. One being a younger strawberry blonde boy while the other seemed to be an older man around close to your age. Both of them picking the bagel's in a panic. "Are you two alright?" You quietly spoke as you walked around the counter and stop in front of them. They both stop, being clearly caught as cartoon-like sweat drop appears above their head. "I am terribly sorry ma'am you see what happen here was that my friend over here accidentally knock me over a-" The male cut himself off mid-sentence as he looked up at you. His expression going from a panic one to a flustered/embarrass one. "I uh wow your Beautiful" he blurts out without missing a beat as if just the sight of you took his breath away. His friend looked taken back and look equal as embarrassed by being caught and his friend's bold actions. Your face went light pink at these, "I beg your pardon?" You blurt out with heat rising at your face and ears. The male caught on his own words and was about to begin to drummer before getting hit in the back of the head along with the boy. "Ow_ _mist-_ _" "Sebastian!" They both hold into their heads in pain, a butler dusting himself up as he stood up straight. "My sincere apologies Madam looks like our clumsy employees made a mess of your shop" he gave you a smile as he bowed slightly at you. "Will pay for the ruin pastries" he added pulling a small bag of coins. You looked at it and blinked several times. Your gaze looking over to the two males standing up while still in pain than to the butler in full-on black._

_"It's okay, keep it!" You waved his hands away, you were still covered in flour. "It was just an accident, after all, I hold no grudge" you gave him an awkward smile as you peek over to the dirty blonde male. He holds into the basket of bagels as he scratches his neck. "Uh sorry about that.." he mumbled out as he handed it over to you. "It's okay really, please don't feel bad about it. I can always make more" you insisted as you walked over the counter and place it down. "I'm starting to think twice before going out with you two to stores," a younger boy said as he picks up one of your jelly donuts and bites into it. By a quick glance, you could guess this kid was either a noble or crazy rich by his clothes. He hums slightly while he stares at the pastries. "Sebastian order a set of these along with some cakes" he ordered out as he sat down in a chair and kept eating. You grab a rag as the butler walked over to you once more. "Will order 200 hundred boxes of those, oh also what cakes do you have in stock for making?" Your jaw nearly drops as he holds into the rag. "....200?..." You whisper out in disbelief at this, as your soul tried to escape your body. "Is something wrong?" He had a sly smile on your face, the blonde Male let out a cough. Which to his own victory caught your attention. "Huh? Oh no, not at all! I uh where do you want it delivered?" You pull out a piece of paper. You wrote down their information. These sales were going to save you months of bills! You couldn't wait to tell your father about it. They stayed too long for the order, at the same time to let their young Lord taste test the rest of the goodies in your bakery. You kept stealing small glances of the older male from time to time. Debating with yourself as you grab 3 plates of cheesecake and walked over to the table he sat. Along with a female and younger boy._

_"Uh hello, you guys care for a taste of cheesecake? It's on the house" you quickly blurt out, your face was heating up by him just staring up at you. His sudden joyful smile at your offer send you flying internally. Why did you find it so attractive?? "Oh, that's fine nice of you!" He said helping you set the plates at the table. You lean forward to place a cup of milk to go with it. Your soft scent of cinnamon and sweet engulf his senses, he couldn't help to take it in as he watches you back away. "It's nothing really, your Master's order is so large that I should be the one being grateful" you let out a small laugh. "I'm Bardroy, people mostly call me Bard. This is Finnian and Meyrin" he motion at the servants, who eagerly waved as they devour the sweets you gave them. "Pleasure meeting you all, I'm Y/n" you introduce yourself. He mumbled out your name back to you, the way it sounded lingered in your ears that even him seemed to taste how it sounded in his own lips. "Nice to meet ya Y/n" he gave you a close eyed smile._

_That's how it started, at least from your memories that was your first interaction with the explosive blonde. Soon after as you went to set out deliveries that the young Lord requested, he always seemed to be the first one to greet you or help out. Or be the first one in your store when his visiting town with his colleagues. Soon after he was looking for every little excuse to get a chance to see or speak to you. Until a month later he had swallowed in all the courage and ask you out in a heat of the moment once he got you alone in the kitchen. His face bright red as you hold into a tray of bread. "Come again?" You blurt out thinking you heard wrong. "I said..._   
_Will ya like to go out with me? You don't have to say yes! I just uh really like you and like spending time with you and I think your great and I love that you smell like cinnamon_ _buns-_ _" you place a sweet bun above to stop him from talking. A wide smile covering your face "Bard I'll love too...I would be mad not to say yes" You swore you have never seen that man or any in fact be so happy. "That means I can hug you right?"_   
_"_ _Bard-_ _yes you can hug me" you cut yourself up, soon enough getting brought into a tight embrace._

_After a few months of dating, you learn plenty of each other, things you wouldn't imagen. How he used to be a soldier and caught in the middle of a war. How Sebastian and the young Lord took him in. How even though his a chef, he's well not that great. But even though he had open up to you about a lot of things you learn to love every little thing that he had to bring. And he loved you equally as well. How you ramble about customers, to discussions about your family. You would be lying if in the middle of your relationship you two wouldn't have gotten scold by the butler catching you two be too loving to each other in the kitchen. But pushing that to the side, everyone seemed to adore you and your cakes so you all got along well._

You chuckled at the memory, your sudden movement woke up Bard from underneath you. "Hmm..?" He rubbed his face on your thigh, which just causes another giggle from you. "Hey..cinnamon..why you awake?" He mumbled out sleepily as he slowly sat up. "I couldn't sleep..." You whisper out, he rubbed his eyes before pulling you into his arms and falling back to bed. "You sure? or was it that I was a position like a knot around your waist?" He slightly joked you hugged him tightly. His framed could easily hide you, compare to him you weren't that small but he made you feel like a tiny little rice bun. You let out a small laugh at your own thoughts. "Hm? What are you giggling at?" He raised a brow, "nothing.. it's just that you make me feel so safe Bard..." You mumble out as you let his warmth overtake you. It was slowly sending you to sleep. He could feel his cheeks heat up, "Oi don't be flustered over here" he mumbled out as he hugged you tightly. "I'm glad you do...I promise I'll keep you safe no matter what happens Y/n.." he whispers out as he kisses your temples. "I love you Bard"  
"I love you too Cinnamon bun"


End file.
